Sans x Reader
by UndertaleTrash583
Summary: An everyday person with low confidence, sleeping problems, and teaches art meets up with Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Frisk, and eventually falls in love with Sans. rated T for language (Also this is my first fanfic so please don't judge too hard)


" Goddamn it, (Y/N). Stop being so fucking early!" Your boss says as she opens the door to the art studio

you work at. "Sorry," You say with a yawn. "It's like I just teleport here. Do you wanna hear a jo-"

Your boss Sophie cuts you off. "(Y/N). I've been worrying about you lately. I don't think you get enough

sleep. I admire your enthusiasm for art, but it seems like you stay up all night, doing whatever the fuck you want!" She was nearly

yelling now, and a few onlookers stared at her.

"I-I'm sorry, i-i'm... bad at sleeping?" You guess you are.

"(sigh) Ok, just come inside. It's gonna be cold soon." Sophie backs up a few steps and opens the door

wider so you can enter. You walk inside, silently going to your table and reading over the sign up sheet.

"By the way, today is your lucky day!" your boss says cheerily.

"What do you mean?" you say, switching your attention over to her.

"Monsters!" Sophie responds, "You will be teaching monsters art!"

"Wha-uh-m-me?!" you stutter. "You're talking to me?! (Y/N)?!"

"Who else would I be talking to?!" Sophie exclaims smugly.

Without anymore words, you set up your table eagerly, suddenly ready for the day. A few hours later, a

small crowd of people enter the building. You look out the window, hoping to see the monsters outside.

Jesus, what's happening out there? There is a crowd of people shouting outside. You quickly run out

telling everyone inside to wait a moment. You push through the crowd of people to see a tall skeleton

wearing a scarf and some sort of a superhero costume who looks like he's about to cry. Next to him is a

small human child with closed eyes and a striped shirt. Behind

them is a yellow reptile of some sort, wearing a lab coat and glasses. You quickly realize those are the

monsters who signed up for the class. There was also a human fighting them, yet they just dodged as best

as they could without fighting back. Just as the human took another swing at the monsters, you bolted up in front of the monsters,

taking the hit. Your nose began to bleed as you punched the man straight in the face, knocking him back a few steps. He throws a

punch right back at you, but you grab his arm and hurl him into the crowd. The people surrounding the fight slingshots him back at

you. The fight eventually turns into a steady rhythm. Attack. Dodge. You look around giving the other humans your not-so-famous

death stare before turning around and giving the monsters a sincere look before saying, "Follow me." You lead the monsters out of

the crowd and into the now empty art studio, because everyone had gone outside to see the fight. "ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?!" you

almost jump as the tall skeleton asks you a question. " Y-yeah, that l-looked like it h-h-hurt." Said the yellow reptile shyly. "I'm

fine," You lie, "But are you okay?" You ask. " O-oh! By the way, I'm (Y/N)! Nice to meet you!" You say with an awkward smile.

"I-I'm Alphys." The reptile says nervously. "And this is Frisk." She says as she points to the human child standing beside her.

"Then you must be Papyrus!" You turn to the tall skeleton and hold out your hand for a handshake. He shakes your hand vigorously,

smiling widely. Suddenly, you hear a deep voice behind you. "and i'm sans. sans the skeleton." You turn around, slipping on the

smooth tile and fall to floor, nearly going unconscious. The next thing you hear is Papyrus, scolding Sans for scaring you so

much."HUMAN!? ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Papyrus paused for a moment before screaming, "SANS OH MY GOD YOU BROKE THE HUMAN! WHAT WILL WE DO, SANS!?

AHHHHHHHH!" "Grshpgcyfr." You mutter gibberish as you sit up on the floor. You sit up and scratch the your head,

feeling something wet at the back of it. You slowly move your hand so you can see it. IYou start to blush as

you remember what happens. So much for a first impression. You bury your head in your hands for your terrible 'greeting' if you

could even call it that. "Shiiit." You say into your hands. "uhh..." The same voice startles you as you look up. It's a short skeleton

looking down at you. "sorry for scaring you." He's wearing a blue hoodie with black shorts with a permanent skeleton smile

plastered on his skull. You quickly attempt to get up before you slip and crash to the floor. You get up slower and more cautiously

this time and excuse yourself to the bathroom. Once you finish, you start the art class and Sans stands in the corner, watching the

art class. The class was about tips for shading and detail, then after that you taught them how to draw a siren (not the police siren,

a siren is a mythical creature). "And that's the end." You announce. You walk outside, waiting for your best friend, Daira to pick you

up. While you are waiting, the monsters come up to you and you start to chat with Sans. "Heh, so much for first impressions," You

joke. "God, I'm so fucking clumsy. Oh, my ride is here." You say as Daira drives up. You quickly whip out a piece of paper and

scratch your phone number down and hand it to Sans before going into Daira's galaxy colored Prius. "Holy shit, (Y/N)! You met

monsters!?" Daira asked exitedly. Before you could even answer, she shot another question. "And one of them got your phone

number!?" She kept firing questions at you until you got got to your house that you shared with Daira. Daira parked the car and

you two headed inside. Daira was about to ask another question when you got a text. It was from Sans.

 **Sans**

Sup

 **(Y/N)**

Hi

 **Sans**

Do you wanna hang out sometime

 **(Y/N)**

Sure! Do you know any places?

 **Sans**

I know a bar that ok?

 **(Y/N)**

Yep. Also I'm gonna get drunk as fuck so if I barf or pass out dont blame me .-.

You're terrible at asking for a date btw

 **Sans**

lol

gnight

 **(Y/N)**

Goodnight sans

After texting for awhile, you turn off your phone and go to bed as well as Daira. Once you get into your room you leave the light on,

grab your sketchbook and a pencil, then start sketching your new oc. You wake up at about 4:00 in the morning, leaving 2 hours to

get ready. You write Daira a note that you left then you walk to work. You instruct the class as usual, then go to the bathroom and

change for your date. You put on amethyst earrings, an amethyst necklace and a flowy purple dress. Then you look at the

directions Sans sent you. You arrive in front of a bar called Grillby's. Once you step inside, you see that it's filled

with monsters. They stare at you as you walk towards Sans, sitting on a barstool. "wow, you look really cute- i mean nice!" Sans

says nervously. "Awwww, you're nervous!" You tease. "heh, i guess I am." Sans responds, blushing a light shade of blue. "hey grillbz, i'll take some

whiskey." A monster that is literly made of fire walks up and turns to you and asks, "What about you Ms...?" "(Y/N)." You respond.

"You know, I would tell you my order, but you seem **too** **hot** **to** **handle!"** You all chuckle then you say, "I'll take hardcore whiskey."

"Really?"

Grillby asks. "Fuck yeah!" You exclaim. 2 minutes later, you and Sans are slurring random things to each other. You take your 26th

shot right before Grillby cuts you off and tells you two to go and Sans start slurring objections and swearing at Grillby. He

ends up kicking you two out and you call Daira to ask her to pick you up. While you are waiting next to Sans, you somehow start a

conversation. "Grdgjyfhyngvfghfdhsgvhjbnuk" "sdah" Sans replies. "Mahvrahlan" You state. "Ashroogroohlamase" Sans mumbles.

You reply,"Wafleses." Then you did the only thing that took 26 shots of hardcore whiskey to do. You kissed Sans, then you passed

out. Once again you wake up to a panicked Papyrus screaming. "SANS STOP BREAKING THE HUMAN!" "(Y/N). Get the fuck up."

"why does this keep happening?" "NYEEEEEH!" "God damn it. Whyyyyyyy." You say as you sit up. You bump into something. You

open your eyes and it's Sans. You quickly pull away, red as a tomato. Daira drags you into her car and begins asking about a billion

questions once again, but only one catches your attention. "How do you even fuck a skeleton?"

"What!?" You shout.

"Were you even listening?" Daira asks.

"Maybe." You respond smugly.


End file.
